


Falling for You (Literally)

by odditynumber42



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 18th birthday soulmate reveal, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confusion, Cute, Falling Off Cliffs, Fluff, I've had this idea for a while now, M/M, Minecraft Manhunt, Record scratch, Sort Of, Soulmate Body Swap AU, dont worry it'll be, good old body swap, i'm excited to use it, like the movie freaky friday, oh and of course youve gotta have your, you're probably wondering how i got in this situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odditynumber42/pseuds/odditynumber42
Summary: Technoblade's 18th birthday comes and goes, and nothing remarkable happens. Of course, this means that fate can come for him any day now. Once his soulmate turns 18, Techno will swap bodies with whoever his soulmate is, and the two will remain that way until they are able to discover who the other is and find each other. But what if Techno's soulmate enjoys crazy and reckless hobbies? Let's just say that only three seconds in Techno might already have a bone to pick with his soulmate, whoever that may be...
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 529





	1. Free Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a fun little soulmate au idea I had a while ago where on your soulmate’s 18th birthday you swap bodies à la Freaky Friday until you find each other in person and make some form of contact. This fic was originally meant to be a book of oneshots where I'd use this story as an example of my work and take requests, but as I was writing this I just had to make it into something a bit longer. Hope you enjoy!

Not that he had necessarily thought about it all that often, but of all the ways one of these soulmate body swaps could go, Techno would have never in a million years imagined to find himself in his current predicament. The wind whistled past his ears as he fell, the far off ground coming closer and closer. Techno attempted to find his bearings as he clumsily plummeted, a slight edge of panic creeping into his thoughts. 

Techno had always been told when he was younger that he had to be on guard at all times--one never knew what time their fate would strike. He had grown up hearing all the exaggerated stories of people finding themselves in ridiculous or even outright dangerous situations due to their soulmate’s reckless sense of adventure. Wilbur claimed he had woken up in the middle of a river and barely made it out without drowning, but Techno wasn’t quite sure he believed him. 

When Techno’s 18th birthday had passed along just as any other normal day, he had been slightly disappointed. But a small part of Techno had also been a bit excited. This meant that any day from then on could be the day that turned his life upside down. The day he would discover who his soulmate was. Of course, not knowing when or how it would happen was starting to drive Techno a little crazy, but honestly that extra anticipation added to each day was just as thrilling to him two months after his birthday had passed as it had been the first couple days after.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Techno quickly assessed his situation. He was currently in mid-air and falling fast. Looking up, he could see a huge mountain. Below him was nothing but sharps rocks and the hard ground--no water or even hay bales in sight. Apparently all those years of meticulous planning to make sure Techno would be prepared for the day he would swap bodies with his soulmate was for nothing. It seemed that whoever Techno’s soulmate was either had a crazy lifestyle or a really evil sense of humor. 

Techno had to think fast. It sure would be a shame if he got flattened before ever getting the chance to meet this supposed soulmate of his who had put him into his current situation. Ignoring the distant yells he heard from above, Techno started rooting through his soulmate’s inventory, having found nothing of use in the hotbar. It seemed his soulmate was also disorganized. Techno rolled his eyes. _Great, a cliff-jumping lunatic who can’t even be bothered to sort through their things._ It was a good thing Techno had such fast reflexes, grabbing a bucket of water in preparation for his quickly-approaching landing. Techno couldn’t wait until he was safely on the ground again--he had already begun planning in his head the rant he would give this soulmate of his who thought it would be a good idea to jump off of a damn _mountain_ on their 18th birthday. 

Bracing himself for the impact, Techno emptied the water bucket onto the block below him just before hitting the ground. It turns out he had acted quickly enough and was able to negate all of the fall damage he should have taken. Techno refilled his soulmate’s water bucket with the newly formed puddle he had made, before finally deciding to do a little detective work. Now was the moment of truth. After all these years, Techno would find out who the fates had in mind for him. More than a little nervous, Techno started by holding his--no, his _soulmate’s_ hands out in front of himself. Turning them over, Techno examined each finger, every knuckle, as if it were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. The hands were calloused--rough from years of putting them to use. Whether that be combat, farming, or mining, Techno had no idea. The fingers were long and slender, with surprisingly well-groomed nails.

Entranced as he was by his soulmate’s hands, Techno hadn’t noticed the four figures quickly approaching him--having run down the side of the mountain as opposed to leaping right off. Techno startled out of his reverie, no closer than before to knowing who his soulmate could be. But the matter of his soulmate’s identity was not quite as pressing as the small group of four made their way closer. He could see that they were all well-armed--iron armor and weapons glinting in the sun. Feeling the familiar weight of leather armor, Techno made the wise decision that maybe he was just slightly outmatched and should therefore leave immediately. Techno couldn’t tell who these four figures were from how far away they were, but he was not about to wait around and find out. Apparently his soulmate was the type to make enemies. _At least we have something in common._

With one last glance back at where he had fallen from, Techno turned around and took off. He sprinted across the land in search of anything he could use to his advantage. Unfortunately, he was being chased in a plains biome--not much of anything he could use to trip up his opponents. Techno was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a whistling sound shoot by his ear. _Of course they have arrows. Well, if they’re gonna shoot at me, I might as well fight fire with fire._ Thankfully, this time Techno was able to find what he was looking for in a timely manner. He pulled out a nearly broken bow from his soulmate’s hotbar, notching an arrow and turning around for a split second to shoot it back at his pursuers. Techno grinned to himself as he heard the familiar “ding” of the arrow finding its mark. 

“Ugh, you’re so annoying! Just come here and fight me without your stupid little bow!” 

Wait. Techno knew that voice. That was Sapnap. Who would Sapnap be fighting, and why? Techno came to a halt. He knew Sapnap--maybe he could reason with him? Or at least appeal to the other’s pride and challenge Sapnap to a 1v1, which Techno was guaranteed to win. 

It didn’t take long before the group of four caught up to Techno. They immediately surrounded him, holding out their axes and crossbows in an unspoken threat. Techno could acknowledge when he was outnumbered. He dropped his weapons and raised his hands above his head. Now that he wasn’t running for his life, Techno was able to take the opportunity to identify the other three who had been chasing him. Sudden realization hit Techno like a ton of bricks as he looked around and recognized the faces of GeorgeNotFound, BadBoyHalo, and Antfrost. He never would have guessed this would be who his soulmate is. The thought had never even crossed his mind (okay that was a lie, but the thought had never _seriously_ crossed his mind). Techno’s mouth slowly formed into a grin of disbelief. He couldn’t help but shake his head and chuckle at the absurdity of it all. 

“What? Why did you just give up? Are you _laughing??_ ” Sapnap asked, a look of complete and utter confusion on his face. 

“Yeah, what’s going on? You’re acting like a muffinhead,” Bad added. 

“Guys it’s fine. He probably just realized he’s no match for our skills. We win!” George declared, eager to announce victory. 

“No but seriously,” Ant cautiously moved closer towards Techno. “What’s going on, Dream?”


	2. Thrill-Seeking at its Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we've got Dream's perspective of the events leading up to the body swap...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I sit down to write for this story, more and more ideas keep popping up and I just find myself wanting to include them all (as unrealistic as that is). I think it's funny that I had originally thought this was going to be a simple oneshot. Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this second chapter and change in perspective! Next chapter will resume with where Techno currently is.
> 
> (also lmao i don't exactly know why this is so funny to me but whenever i try to write sapnap's name it autocorrects to "subpoena")

So far this manhunt had been one of the most intense yet. Dream barely got away at the start, and hadn’t had a chance to stop and catch his breath even once. The hunters were doing a much better job staying on Dream’s tail and forcing him to keep running. Things were starting to look pretty bad for Dream. With little to no food and only a leather helmet and chestplate, Dream needed a miracle if he didn’t want to lose this manhunt. 

As Dream ran, something suddenly appeared in the corner of his eye. Something tall. A great big mountain loomed in the distance. As he drew closer to the mountain, Dream wracked his brain for any advantages this could give him. An idea popped into his head. If he were somehow able to scale the mountain without being shot down by the hunters, Dream might be able to pull off one of those crazy stunts he was so well-known for, and take a running leap off the top of the mountain. If Dream could trick the hunters into following him into this cliff dive, he might be lucky enough for some of them to die--seeing as most of his friends’ reflexes, while impressive, were not nearly as quick as his own. And Dream was confident enough that as long this plan could take out one or two of the hunters, he could likely fight the others and come out on top. Sending all four back to spawn would be crucial in allowing Dream the time to find some food, heal up, and gather more materials. Even if he wasn’t able to kill any of them, this would hopefully be enough to throw them off his tail for a little bit. However, if this plan were to go wrong, Dream would certainly lose. It was a risky idea, but when had Dream ever shied away from a little bit of risk?

Dream had always appreciated the thrill of taking risks. That was one of the biggest reasons why he loved doing these manhunts so much. Not only did they provide a chance for him to practice his skills and find unique solutions to problems, but they also presented opportunities for Dream to pull off huge plays that got his adrenaline pumping. These manhunts made Dream feel like he was getting the absolute most out of life. And add to that the fact that he was able to simply enjoy extra time with his friends? There was nothing else quite like it. 

Changing his course, Dream sprinted as fast as he possibly could toward the base of the mountain. He was quickly running out of hunger, but he didn’t have time to worry about that at the moment. Right now, Dream would have to focus. Getting up the mountain was one of the most important aspects of the plan. Dream knew that he would be particularly vulnerable to the hunters' onslaught of arrows while climbing, but he would simply have to manage it. It’d be annoying, but Dream couldn’t fault the hunters for taking any opportunity available to them. _Hey, it’s what I would do._

It wasn’t long before Dream found himself at the bottom of the mountain, staring up towards the summit. It definitely wasn’t the tallest mountain he had ever seen, but it should do the trick. Dream glanced back at the hunters to gauge how far away they were from him before quickly turning back around and beginning his ascent. He figured it’d take the hunters a couple seconds to coordinate themselves and start firing. Dream would be sure to use that time to clamber upwards and out of range of their arrows. 

“What’s he doing?” Came the far-off voice of George. The hunters now appeared to be within hearing distance.

“Who cares? Just start bow spamming him!” Sapnap yelled back. 

Thinking quickly, Dream positioned his shield on his back so as to give himself some sort of cover while he scaled the mountain. Well, as long as Dream made it to the top before the shield lost the rest of its durability. Dream grit his teeth and steeled himself. This would be an exceedingly difficult task to accomplish, but he had faith in himself. Self-confidence is key, after all. 

“Come on, bow spamming is so lame! It’s not like you’re gonna hit me anyway,” Dream called over the back of his shoulder, grinning as he taunted his friends.

An arrow soared through the sky and grazed Dream’s arm as it struck the stone just barely to the right of his exposed limb. Dream hissed at the slight pain, rolling his eyes at how his words had come back to bite him. Self-confidence _is_ key, but it’s also important to remember the wise words of one Han Solo, “Great, kid. Don’t get cocky.”

Dream carefully and quickly made his way up the mountain, ducking and dodging as wave after wave of arrows rained down on him. It wasn’t too long until Dream was pulling himself up onto the mountain’s peak. Making it to the top was due equally to his impressive agility and just plain luck. Dream took a quick moment to catch his breath as he surveyed the area. There wouldn’t be much room for a full-fledged fight, so it looked like jumping was truly his only option at this point. Dream took the time to eat the last of his bread as he waited for the hunters to make their way up to him. Other than that, there really wasn’t much else Dream could do to prepare, seeing as he hadn’t had the chance to gather many items with how this manhunt had been going.

Looking over the edge of the cliff, Dream started at how close the hunters were. They would be reaching the top now in only a matter of seconds. Dream took in a deep breath and squared his shoulders. This was the moment of truth. He backed up to the opposite edge in order to give himself space to gain momentum. With a shout, Dream gave a running start and leaped off the top of the mountain. For a singular, beautiful moment, Dream found himself suspended in the air above everything else. It was moments like these that he sought on a daily basis. It was moments like these that were worth all of those risks he was constantly taking. Moments where everything else stopped, and Dream was the only one in the world. Where everything else around him quieted and Dream was able to just be. 

Dream was pulled out of his thoughts as he had a sudden realization. He had nothing ready in his hotbar to help him survive this deadly fall. Dream would be forced to make a quick change in inventory while falling through the sky. _Whoops. Guess I should’ve sorted my inventory before running off a cliff. ___


End file.
